


The Brightness Overtaken

by GingerHall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHall/pseuds/GingerHall
Summary: The final battle was supposed to go fine.They were supposed to be fine.Then together they were supposed to be happy.





	The Brightness Overtaken

It was the final battle, determining the fate of their world.  
Hermione took a glance across the courtyard where she last saw Fleur. She could make out a glimspe of her blasting spell after spell, but what caught her attention was Bellatrix creeping up on her from behind.  
Panicked, Hermione found herself in a sprint making her way through the on-going battle, knowing that Fleur was to occupied to notice the on-coming threat.  
She was only a few feet away from saving the love of her life.  
But then Bellatrix the women who tortured her, scarred her, and ruined so many others was pointing her wand at Fleur, her Fleur who was her friend, her love, and her life.  
Then Bellatrixs screech echoed across the yard.

”AVADA KE-”

So she leapt.

She didn’t pay attention to Ron calling her name, Or the surprised faces of death eaters and her friends. Not even the shocked face of Fleur as the situation finally sunk in.  
What she did think about was  
Fleurs smile, Fleurs laugh, how only her stubbornness could rival hers, how she loved her friends, her family, her life.  
She also thought about how much Fleur loved her.  
And how much she loved her too.  
Hermione smiled.  
then the world was bright, and it consumed her.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a chapter 2  
> Sorry about this  
> but this ship needs some angst


End file.
